Passion
by Life is to long
Summary: How to teach a woman to be passionate?


**Passion**

**~ He knows the passionate woman is somewhere in there. ~**

**Short story about Shunsui meeting Nanao.. In this story they are both piano players.. Nanao lacks passion and Shunsui wants to teach her to be passionate. **

* * *

He looked at the woman playing piano before him. She moves her fingers gracefully over the piano keys, it is like they are dancing. It looks so easy but he knows how difficult it is to play this part. Her brows are furrowed and her eyes closed. She played the piece well, it was actually really good technically speaking. He is a professional pianist and he probably couldn't even play it like that. The only thing it lacked was passion but maybe the passion just needed to be drawn out. For some unknown reason he wanted to find out more about this woman.

Suddenly she stopped playing and looked at him. "You know.." She said in an annoyed voice "It is rude to stare."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry beautiful lady. I was just intrigued by how well you play the piano."

She blushed at the compliment and he also noticed a small smile before she schooled her features. "There are better piano players out there."

"Not many." He said walking towards her holding his hand out. "What's your name beautiful?"

"I'm Nanao Ise." She said stiffly shaking his hand and then he quickly kissed her knuckles. Nanao just jerked her hand away.

"I'm Shunsui Kyoraku." He said.

"Wait? Are you the famous pianist?" She asked surprised.

"Some say so." He replied with a chuckle. "You didn't recognise me, Nanao-chan? Are you not that interested in other piano players?"

She blushed. "I am, but I never had the opportunity to go to a concert so I wouldn't know what you look like. But I have the CD's."

"What do you think of me Nanao-chan?" He asked curiously.

"You play well, you're a passionate pianist. And although your technical skills are great they are not amazing, but the passion makes up for it." She said honestly.

"Your technically skills are amazing Nanao-chan." He complimented her.

"But I lack passion." She simply said. "And hey, how long have you been calling me Nanao-chan?" She arched an eyebrow.

He grinned. "I have been calling you that since I learned your name."

"Stop calling me that. It is annoying." She said.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"I'll smack you."

"I wouldn't mind if you smacked me.._ Nanao-chan_." He said putting the emphasis on Nanao-chan.

And then she smacked him.. hard. He wouldn't have thought that petite woman could smack this hard. It was just a smack on his arm though.

"That really hurts you know."

"I warned you." And then she sighed. "I wish I could play my music with so much passion. I can feel it, it just doesn't come out."

"I think there is a very passionate woman underneath there. I'm a kind of jealous that you can play so perfect with no mistake. Technically, you are way ahead of me."

"maybe they should combine us together." She said with a chuckle.

"That's not a bad idea, Nanao-chan."

"What do you mean Kyoraku-san?"

"You can teach me to become better technically and I can teach you how to let the passion out."

"You can't teach someone to be passionate." She said.

"I'll prove to you that I can. Let's start right now."

"Allright.. fine. You can try." She said rolling her eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her but she quickly smacked him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you to be passionate." He explained.

"You are a pervert." She said.

"I'm a kind of hurt by this comment." He said.

"You're not. You probably hear it all the time."

"That's cruel Nanao-chan." He said with a grin. "But I am serious about the teaching thing. What do you say, shall we grab a coffee and discuss the details?"

After some pleading from him she agreed. She learned him to become an even better pianist and after many more coffee's and teaching sessions she learned to be passionate.. towards Shunsui.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I think it is a kind of sad that I posted this on a saturday evening XD I feel like a low life right now. But I finally wrote a story with a happy ending XD I think Nanao and Shunsui are the perfect couple. **

**Life is to long.**


End file.
